Souvenirs
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: POV Macon. Un moment en amoureux entre Ethan et Lena, espionnés par Macon. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, ce sont des souvenirs... Quelques allusion au T2, mais rien de vraiment explicite ou de vraiment gros spoilers il me semble.


Note de l'auteur : 

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Bibelot »._

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : quelques allusions au tome 2, rien de méchant mais je préfère prévenir ^^  
**

_

* * *

_

**Souvenirs**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Macon**_

Je sais, espionner ça n'est pas bien. Mais que faire d'autre dans une petite bourgade comme Gatlin ? De plus, je crois que tout parent s'est déjà retrouvé dans cette situation. Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie d'un enfant, et donc dans celle d'un parent, où la tentation d'espionner est trop forte pour être surmontée. Surtout quand il se trouve que l'enfant est une fille et qu'elle reçoit son petit ami dans sa chambre. D'accord, Lena et Ethan ne pouvaient rien faire de très avancés et Lena n'est pas vraiment ma fille. Pour autant je la considère comme tel et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux.

Tous les deux étaient à même le sol, enroulé dans une étole, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai un cadeau » murmura Ethan.

Ma nièce releva la tête, les yeux pétillants et le visage surpris. Elle était surprise mais heureuse. Elle a toujours aimé les cadeaux, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont de la part de personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour elle, comme Ethan. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux pour refouler de vieux souvenirs, chose qui s'avérait de plus en plus ardu à mesure que leur couple évoluait. Je ne voulais pas que ma nièce souffre comme j'avais souffert. Et Ethan ne méritait pas cela non plus. Un cœur brisé dans une famille est suffisant sans que chaque génération ne poursuive cette tradition.

Je distinguais mal ce que c'était. Mais Lena le serra dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres, le remerciant doucement. Puis elle ôta son collier pour rajouter le cadeau d'Ethan. Encore un bibelot, une babiole dont je ne comprenais pas toujours la signification. Je savais juste que chacun des bibelots que Lena trimballait de partout tels des trésors représentaient une partie de sa vie, un souvenir, une promesse. Quelque chose d'important.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ethan, son collier avait été enrichi de plusieurs choses : un bouton, un bout de laine, un stylo… J'ignorais la signification de ses objets, mais ils représentaient une partie de la relation entre Ethan et Lena.

Je pu enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une figurine de château d'eau. Une forme étrange par ailleurs. Mais j'étais agacé. Voilà ce qui est difficile quand vous voulez espionner un couple étant capable de communiquer par le Kelting : vous ne pouvez suivre qu'un quart de la conversation, le reste n'étant que baisers, enlaces et regards intenses.

Il était parfois difficile de savoir s'ils étaient en train de communiquer. Cependant à cet instant c'était certain. Tous deux se regardaient avec malice, le sourire de chacun grandissant petit à petit.

« C'est promis » répondit Ethan à une phrase que lui seul avait entendu de Lena.

Ma nièce ne souris que davantage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ethan passa une main dans ses cheveux pour finalement lui prendre le visage en coupe. Je détournais les yeux, gêné. Ca ne durait pas longtemps bien sûr, Ethan étant déjà littéralement à bout de souffle après seulement quelques secondes. Pourtant, malgré sa respiration peinant, son choc électrique et le baiser seulement éphémère, il souriait d'un air heureux.

Lena posa la tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle souriait mais ses yeux étaient inquiets, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en contact direct avec Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, je la comprenais, plus qu'elle n'imaginait.

« Tu crois qu'on ira vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle finalement après un long moment de silence où il me sembla qu'ils ne communiquaient pas du tout.

« Evidemment » répondit-il. « Pourquoi non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des projets. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il. « Je sais qu'on ne peut pas être certains que nous pourrons les réaliser mais… Il faut qu'on fasse des projets L., sinon je risque de perdre les pédales. »

« Quel genre de projet ? » demanda ma nièce en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose qui fasse de nous un couple, qu'on cesse de toujours se demander ce qui va nous tomber encore dessus. Du moins, quelque chose qui puisse nous permettre de prétendre ne pas nous en inquiéter ».

« Aller là-bas est déjà un projet alors ? » demanda ma nièce en souriant. « Tu veux dire ce genre de projet ? Comme aller au cinéma ou visiter une ville ? Comme acheter un chat ? »

« Par exemple » répondit Ethan en rigolant. « Tu veux un chat ? »

« Pas spécialement mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux » sourit-il. « Tout ce que je veux ce sont des projets, prétendre que tout va bien et que tout continuera à être juste bien. » Il fit une pause afin de reprendre ma nièce dans ses bras. « On va faire tellement de chose que ton collier risque de casser, il faudra trier les bibelots. »

Lena rigola doucement.

« J'aime l'idée de construire un nouveau collier avec toi » Lui dit-elle finalement d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

C'était mauvais. Enfin c'était bien, sur l'instant. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait aussi. Il formait un très joli couple. Mais c'était mauvais que Lena l'aime, qu'ils fassent des projets, qu'ils veuillent se construire des souvenirs communs. Comme un vrai couple normal. Seulement ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple normal. Il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire, d'autres qu'ils ne devraient jamais faire. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à l'histoire. Pas d'issue autre que la peine et le manque. Je voulais épargner cela à Lena et Ethan. Mais c'était évident qu'il était trop tard, ils étaient sur un chemin de non-retour.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Ethan après un autre long moment de Kelting. C'était toujours ça. Parfois un point de leur conversation était trop intense ou surprenant pour qu'ils s'empêchent de parler à haute voix. J'en souri. Ca arrangeait mon affaire. Boo me regarda réprobateur mais je détournais les yeux, il ne me ferait pas culpabiliser !

« Comme tes rêves » répondit-elle avec un mélange de gêne, de malice et d'inquiétude.

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Ethan rougir.

« Depuis quand tu vois mes rêves toi ? Y a déjà bien assez de ton oncle ! » Riposta-t-il.

« Je ne les vois pas, mais il t'arrive d'y penser et je te rappel que je me suis toujours immiscée dans ta tête » sourit-elle.

Je crois que ça fait un peu trop longtemps que je ne suis pas aller arpenter les rêves d'Ethan Wate, il allait falloir y remédier et comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Dis, Macon ne viens plus dans mes rêves hein ? » demanda justement Ethan avec… un ton effrayé ? A quoi diable rêvait le garçon ?

« J'espère pas ! » ria Lena.

« C'est pas drôle ! » rétorqua Ethan « Ce serait _vraiment_ embarrassant et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un Incube à dos, il serait furieux ! »

« Mais non » répondit Lena en secouant la tête, riant à moitié, faisait s'entrechoquer ses bibelots. Ethan attrapa le petit bout rouge qui y pendait, en souriant, avant d'embrasser Lena.

« De toute façon il sait bien que… » Commença ma nièce, se coupant elle-même, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Ethan… ça ne sera jamais possible. »

A nouveau un air gêné.

« Je sais » souffla-t-il.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Quoi dire de plus de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose dont nous pouvions débattre, c'est un fait. »

« Nous ne pourrons jamais… être proches Ethan, pas comme ça. »

« Je sais » souffla-t-il à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas le plus important. »

Ah ! Ca ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore envie d'espionner les rêves d'Ethan finalement. Je fronçais les sourcils. En effet c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Du moins, impossible si Ethan voulait s'en sortir vivant. Et de toute façon, même sans cette malédiction… Il était hors de question qu'Ethan Wate s'approche de ma nièce de cette façon là, ils étaient bien trop jeunes.

Je soupirais d'agacement en constatant qu'ils communiquaient à nouveau par Kelting.

« Oui » Assura Ethan. « Et puis c'est avec… enfin en étant… proches, que nous pourrions construire un nouveau collier. Enfin… pas la métaphore du collier, le collier, enfin le vrai. Enfin tu sais le »

Le rire de Lena le coupa dans son empêtrement et il finit par rire lui aussi. A nouveau il l'attrapa par son collier qui cliquetait pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser dura longtemps, je cru que j'allais devoir venir les séparer moi-même. Ethan était ans un tel état que je cru que son cœur allait définitivement lâcher et ses lèvres étaient sèches, au bord de saigner. Cette fois, Lena ne riait plus. Lui non plus.

C'était impossible, en effet. Ils en prenaient un peu plus conscience chaque jour.

« Non Lena »

La voix brusque d'Ethan me fit presque sursauter.

« Tu vois bien que si. C'est… »

« Lena, je ne sais pas ce que je fais si tu répète le mot dangereux. » l'averti-t-il. « Tu n'y est pour rien. Et je vais bien, okay ? Tout se passera bien. »

Lena n'était pas convaincue, moi non plus et lui non plus. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment qui il pensait convaincre en disant cela, mais ça échouait inlassablement.

Lena se laissa pourtant enlacer, posant sa tête contre le torde d'Ethan, fermant les yeux.

Je soupirai à nouveau, de tristesse cette fois, posant mon regard sur ces bibelots porteurs de tant de souvenirs. Tout ne se passait jamais bien.

J'aurai tout donné pour que Lena puisse réellement se construire un nouveau collier.

* * *

Walla, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire POV Macon xD Mais en fait c'est dur de décrire une scène d'un pov extérieur. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

:)


End file.
